My Kit
by Li Qin
Summary: As Naruto dreams he is taken on an adventure by a voice. In his dream he is the hero. This is his adventure.


This story uses Gav Thorps nightmare as a basis, all IP stuff goes to him or Kishi.

00000001

Naruto was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because he could remember distinctly laying down to sleep, wrapped in a thin, ragged blanket, out in the desert that he now called home.

Inside his dream he found himself standing in a lush enclave of trees, the light streaked through gaps in the trees allowing him to see. The air tinged with the thick smell of lush vegetation.

The trees leaves rose strongly towards the streaks of light full of life shining a strong emerald green. Overhead the watery light of an unfamiliar moon broke through illuminating the ground before him as a cool breeze kissed his skin.

Looking around, Naruto could see the enclave was surrounded by steep-sided cliffs, broken only by a single cave entrance. It was carved in the shape of a giant pipe, with a small stream of water flowing out from its mouth.

_Greetings, young kit._

The voice was inside Naruto's head, felt rather than heard. He knew the voice well, for it had spoken to him many times over the last few months. At first he had feared the voice, but over time he had felt less and less threatened, despite the strange things it sometimes said. This was the first time the voice was in his dreams, though, and it was stronger, somehow louder than normal.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked. His words also thought rather than spoken allowed.

_You are dreaming, that is all. There is nothing here that can hurt you. There is no need to be afraid._ The voice replied.

"Why haven't you done this earlier? Why have you been stingy and not spoken to me in my dreams before?" Naruto was not afraid. The voice was soothing, calming him.

_I could not enter your dreams until now. With the last task of destroying the door which barred your true self gone I can speak to you anywhere. Now you know I am your friend, I even enter your dreams young kit._

"Where is this place? Is this place really just a dream?" Naruto asked, though he was unsure why, he already knew he was dreaming. The only place where there could be trees like this could be Konoha and he couldn't be there.

_It is not a real place, I helped you create it. We are going to have an adventure together. Do you remember the adventures you used to have a few years ago. You would be a great Hokage and slay the enemies of your village with your mighty jutsu's._

"Yea, I remember those. They were great fun. So we're going to go on an adventure then?" Naruto asked ecstatically as he thought about how he could be saving a beautiful princess from an evil samurai soon.

_Of course. In t__his land Naruto, you are a hero. People will welcome you, adore you even. Not like in the world of the waking where you were driven from your village by that man. Here, no one will despise you for what you are._

The voice was very persuasive. It knew everything about Naruto; his childhood, his thoughts, his emotions. In the lonely times since Naruto had fled from the danger that was Konoha, it had been his companion, soothing his troubled thoughts with its presence. The voice knew the right things to say to make him feel better. It had even helped him learn a vast amount of impressive new jutsu's that he would have never learned back in Konoha.

The voice had explained everything. It had taught him how the village and even the old man had been jealous of his talents and how out of jealously, they became angry. It had shown him how to practice his skills and gave him jutsu that he never even imagined existing. Sometimes it had asked him to do unpleasant things, but Naruto had always refused, and the voice had never been angry at him like Iruka had. The voice was like a father to him, he had always wondered what it was like to have a father.

_Come, Naruto, in this world where you are a hero. Your adventure awaits you._

_00000010 _

As Naruto approached the cave entrance he noticed two figures at the entrance. They wore strange clothing and had katana at their sides.

_Enemy Samurai. They must be guarding the entrance to the cave; you must take them out swiftly so they cannot raise the alarm._

"But how? I don't have any weapons." Naruto asked as he watched the two samurai. They had permanent scowls etched on their faces as the darkly laughed about something.

_Have you forgotten what I have taught you? In here is a dream you can use the jutsu's I have taught you and they will be much stronger than ever. All you have to do is will it._

Naruto quickly went through the seals for on of his new favourite jutsu's the voice had taught as he imagined how it would change. Suddenly his arms were covered in gleaming sliver metal gauntlets with gold inlays, the fingers of the gauntlets finishes in sharp blade like claws. The metal of the gauntlets shimmered with an unearthly red glow.

_See!_ The voice crowed. _Here in this world you have real power, Naruto. Here you are master. Now - strike them down!_

Naruto stealthily creep up to the men. Neither of them noticed his and when he reached striking range he brought himself to a halt as he watched their movements waiting for the moment to strike here he could bring them both down so they would alert any others.

Shortly one of the two seemed to pull something out of his pocket. The other man stood next to him as they both looked into a slip of paper as they turn their attention towards it.

Sensing his moment Naruto quickly leapt from his hiding place as he slammed his right gauntlet through the first mans chest. He was surprised at the lack of resistance; it felt like he was simply sliding his hand through a slow moving stream to grab a fish for lunch.

Naruto quickly glanced over at the other man his face had scrunched up in rage as his hand moved for his katana at his side. Not giving him the chance to defend himself Naruto quickly slide his had from the first samurai and launched himself at the second. Managing to score a vicious blow on the mans throat before he could properly defend himself.

Naruto watched impassively as the man choked on his own blood. He felt an odd detachment as he watched the man's lifeblood leak out onto the lush green grass at his feet.

After checking that both men had passed away Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he checked the piece of paper they had been looking at. After taking a few seconds trying to make sense of it he tossed it away. It seemed only the samurai could make sense of those weird scribbling.

_Good, good._ The voice congratulated Naruto._You have vanquished your foes. Now, enter the cave, pursue your quest._

_00000011 _

The cave was more of a maze than a cave Naruto thought. It even had stair he mused. This was starting to get fun.

_Now for the second part of the quest, young kit. These Samurai have been trying to __create a weapon. They have tamed a daemon and given it flesh. It is your job to destroy it before it can become aware._

Isn't that just like me though, Naruto thought. After all wasn't he supposed to be a daemon bound to flesh. He voiced his worries to the voice.

_No my kit. You are not a daemon. That was just a story created by the denizens of Konoha to explain why they hated you with out revealing their true purpose. This monster we are going for on the other hand is a true daemon if we do not destroy it before it awakens it will devour the lands in this world. You don't want that do you?_ The voice asked Naruto.

"NO, I guess I don't, then where is the daemon then?" Naruto asked nervously.

_Fortunately the daemon is not yet awakened, Naruto. But if you are not quick it will awaken. But don't fear nothing can hurt you here as I've said before. All you had to do is go down that path and take the third door on your left and you will find the daemons chambers._

_00000100 _

As Naruto entered the chambers he looked around. The very walls seemed to be moving as if breathing as they dripped pus from what seemed like pours. The whole room smelled nauseating as if a body had been left to rot for months on end.

Naruto cautiously made his way to the centre of the room where a small bloated figure slept on top of an alter. As he reached the daemon the stench increased in it's potency to the point where Naruto didn't think he could stand it.

He looked over the sleeping daemon and wondered how he could ever be compared to such a disgusting sight. The daemons skin was caked with pus and other putrid substances. Its form resembled that of a human only in the shape of its frame.

On its head featured a large horn protruding from its forehead, it's mouth with opened with slow intervals was filled with sharp teeth. The creature had long bony fingers with long nails which seemed to drip dark purple pus.

_It is time to destroy the daemon before it can awaken. But before it can be destroyed you must destroy __its flesh in such a way that it will not be able to simply repair itself. In order to do so there are certain things you must do._ The voice explained as it listed what Naruto needed to do.

00000101

Naruto exited the room feeling slightly queasy from what he had just done. The insides of the daemon were disgusting as stank even worse than the outsides. Even more it had released a blood curdling screeched upon its death and the voice had explained that it was possible that it had alerted the boss of the Samurais and that he had to hurry lest his quest fail.

_It is time to finish. Now that the inferior creatures have been dealt with there is but one final task left before the quest is completed._

"Still it seems wrong to just kill everyone. There could be some good people here." Naruto mused to the voice. He had not liked what was needed to destroy the daemon. He was beginning to dislike this adventure.

_It is not wrong to destroy them. They are inferior creatures they deserve no pity! Inferior creatures live only to serve. If they stray from that path they deserve to be destroyed! Destroying them is a mercy for they had strayed from the path of service. They are nothing. _

Naruto was disturbed by the voice's words. It was not the first time it had talked about destroying inferior beings. Often it was callous and heartless, it seemed to him.

The voice seemed to have sensed his thoughts. _Would not your own people have attempted to destroy you? Did they try to help you grow? Did they try to heal your wounds? No! They did not. Instead they sent a teacher to destroy you. They wished to kill you out of misguided fear and loathing for your potential. You who could have surpassed their greatest hero. It was they who forced you to a life of loneliness in the wilderness. If not for me you would have perished in the first week. It was I who showed you what was safe to eat and it was I who taught you to once again stand proudly. I protected you, nurtured you. They are below your consideration, they deserve to die._

"But these people are not from Konoha, they might be different!" Naruto demanded, worried by the voices tirade.

_Of course. Of course. This is all a dream, Naruto. None of this is real._

Naruto paused for a moment, pondering the voices words. It had spoken hurriedly, as if covering for a mistake, angry with itself for letting something slip. There was a glimmer of thought forming in the child's mind. But before Naruto could act on it the voice was telling him to move on. Naruto gave up on trying to figure out the voices purpose as he opened the door to the final enemy.

00000111

As Naruto stepped into the room he saw the boss. He was a large stockily built man. He looked over at Naruto as he cleaned his sword. Blood dripped from his sword in large quantities as he collected it in a bucked which seemed black from the amount inside.

The man smiled darkly at Naruto revealing a row of sharp dagger like fangs inside his mouth. The man stood up as he walked towards Naruto.

"I don't like this adventure anymore." Naruto told the voice, feeling frightened and tired.

_This is the object of your quest, Naruto. Kill this man and you can return home._

"Why does it always have to be killed? Isn't there a way to create an understanding?" Naruto demanded. "You've always said I should kill those in the village for what they did, that I should kill anyone who gets in my way if I want to survive."

_It is just the way things should be. For us with the power which is rightfully ours, we must dispose of those who would oppose us. People will always follow a master, but you must first remove the existing master before they will follow you._

"But I don't want to be the master of these people." Naruto hung his head sullenly. The man stood before him looking at him in confusion. A low growl escaped his lips as he stared at Naruto.

_Then__kill this man and we will go home. I will never communicate with you again. You can be all alone in the desert – friendless, homeless, a vagrant who will never be welcome. Is that your wish?_

"I could get used to the loneliness." Naruto argued, staring down at the hardwood floor of the room.

_You could get used to the loneliness? How often have you wept, in the wilderness? How often have you thought of just giving up and dying? This will not happen, Naruto. You will always be alone if you do not let me help you. Never again to know friendship never will you meet a pretty girl and wander in the market place buying gifts for each other. Never will you meet the woman of your dreams and marry her, to the jubilation of those around you. You are loathed, hated, cast out. You are a vagrant, a menace, a daemon. You will ultimately destroy those who you once loved and who loved you!_

"That's not true! It's not!" Naruto screamed aloud, his voice echoing of the walls of the mans room.

_It's what they thought of you. Loathsome wretch that you are. You were a weakling, a failure. They had no choice but to want to kill you! Now you have to kill them!_

With a howl Naruto turn on the large man, his hands shooting towards the mans throat as he leapt at him.

"They never understood!" He screamed. "It wasn't my fault! I never did anything wrong! I never chose to be like this! I tried to tell them! I tried! Damn them all to hell! I never did anything wrong! I would never hurt anyone!" Naruto's screaming became primal and incoherent, a high-pitched wailing which carried a lifetime of suppressed anger and bitterness. The desperation that only an abandoned child could know reverberated around the chamber in a rending banshee screech that seemed to last forever.

As he howled, Naruto's hands closed tighter and tighter on the mans throat, slowly choking the live from it. His large arms tried to grab him but the couldn't get a good spot and instead they pounded ineffectively on his back trying to rip the skin from his back. Naruto felt all his anger and hate pouring into his arms, imbuing his grip with a vice like strength. With a final effort he snapped the mans neck, his arms falling softly on his back.

Suddenly Naruto realized his grip and stepped back, horrified, watching the large man slump down lifeless on the floor his life gone.

"I'm going now." He told the voice with his mind, panting, his whole body trembling with emotion. "I don't like your adventures. I don't like what you say to me, what you've made me do. I never want to hear you again. I will learn to cope with my life, without your help. I never want to feel what I feel now. Return me home and go away!"

_As you wish young kit. You have already done all that I need of you. Simply think of yourself back in the woods and you will leave this place. You will not hear my voice again. But I will be near, of that you can be certain._

_00001000 _

Naruto awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open. For a moment he didn't know where he was. All around him were large trees, and he was resting against a wooden fence. As he looked around he noticed a large tower.

With a shock he realised he was in the Hokage's garden. The old man had taken him here a few times when he was younger. Not wanting to be found in Konoha for fear of what would happen he quickly started moving trying to flee the village.

How had he came to this place? He had been dreaming, but he couldn't remember of what; the dream had slipped away like sands in his fingers. And why hadn't any of the guards found him sleeping oblivious to everything right here in their midst?

Trying to calm himself, Naruto relaxed his mind, letting his chakra flow to his senses enhancing them t normally untold level, even for other shinobi. This way he could find what happened without anyone knowing.

Sentries on the gate cut down…

Like they were just fish being gutted….

His son is competing in the exams tomorrow…

Konohamaru was strung up by his own entrails…

I'm surprised they could recognise him, he's just a lump of flesh now…

Strangled and his neck broken. What kind of person would do this…

Why did the old man just cry? He could have fought back surely…

His face is that of a broken man, whoever it was destroyed him…

No sign of him since, Just disappeared without a trace…

Someone had killed the Hokage? Naruto was desperately confused. It would be bad if anyone found him here after the Hokage had been murdered. They might think he had something to do with it.

As he looked desperately for a way to escape, Naruto had a sudden flash of recollection. The lush forest from his dreams was similar to the Hokage's garden. Had it really been him? Was this where it had started?

He closed his eyes and hung his head. Was Mizuki right when he called him a monster. Should he have been put down? That he would destroy Konoha if left to live?

The voice had told him he was wrong, that it was untrue. That it was a lie meant to chain him down and to stop his growth.

Opening his eyes, he looked around him, but could not see anything. Then he looked at his hands for the first time. They were stained red, smeared with dried blood.

The voice, his only friend when all else had deserted him had deserted him so cruelly, had lied to him, had lied from the very first moment. It had used him, manipulated him. And now it had made him do the worst thing imaginable, he had killed the only person who truly mattered to him. Naruto's howl of fear and desperation echoed throughout Konoha.

And in the distance in the forest a deep rumbling laugh could be heard.

00001001

The End...


End file.
